Never forgotten
by Sabby89
Summary: Als Voldemort Lily tötete, brachte er nicht nur die Frau um, sondern auch innerlich den Mann, der sie über alles liebte.Es begann mit einem Kuss in Hogwarts und endete mit einem Mord... Severus Snape/Lily Evans


_Wer in der Wüste schmachtet,_

_der lernt den Wert des Tropfens erkennen,_

_der dem Dürstenden das Leben rettet._

_Und auf wem das Gewicht des Leides und der Sorge lastete,_

_ohne dass eine Hand sich helfend ihm entgegenstreckte der weiß,_

_wie köstlich die Liebe ist,_

_nach der er sich vergebens sehnte_.

Karl May, Durchs wilde Kurdistan, 1892, S. 633.

.com/watch?v=mTa8U0Wa0q8 (Your Song- Elton John)

Es war sein fünftes Jahr auf dem Schloss. Der hochgewachsene, schlanke junge Mann lehnte sich gegen die eiskalte Mauer des Schlosses. Sein Atem war weiß, so kalt war es, aber er sorgte mit einem kleinen Feuer, das er in einem Glas mit sich herumtrug für angenehme Wärme. Zumindest in seinen Fingern. Sein restlicher Körper war durchgefroren, aber er wollte nicht hineingehen. Die Stille tat ihm und seinen Gedanken gut.

Plötzlich hörte er sachte hinter sich leise Fußtritte und er drehte sich herum. Dort stand _sie_.

Eingemummelt in einen dicken, roten Schal, einer roten Mütze und dicken Handschuhen. Ihre Haare wehten an die Seite und sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sein Herz schlug schneller und seine Hände fingen trotz der Eiseskälte an zu schwitzen.

„Severus, was machst du hier?" fragte sie liebevoll und ergriff seinen Arm. Ein elektrisierender Schauer jagte durch ihn hindurch und er drehte sich von ihr weg, damit sie nicht sah, wie sehr sie ihn verwirrte. Er wusste mit diesen Gefühlen, die in ihm waren, sobald sie ihn nur ansah oder zaghaft berührte, nicht umzugehen. Er konnte sie nicht einordnen.

„Ich steh hier einfach nur. Der Schnee gefällt mir sehr!" Klasse, eine bessere Ausrede hätte ihn spontan nicht einfallen können. Hätte er nicht irgendetwas gefährliches sagen können, um sie zu beeindrucken? Oder irgendetwas anderes, was nicht vollständig nach Undefinierbar klang?

„Du frierst, siehst du?..." sie hielt seinen Arm vor sein Gesicht und deutete auf die Gänsehaut, die darauf zu sehen war. Er wusste es kam nicht von der Kälte, sondern von ihren Berührungen die ihn so fühlen ließen, aber es war besser dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

„… Komm, Severus, lass uns reingehen. Wir können in die Bibliothek gehen, wenn du magst. Wir müssen noch den Aufsatz für MacGonagall fertig schreiben".

Sie wusste nicht, dass er seinen Aufsatz schon längst fertig hatte. Er ging immer in die Bibliothek, wenn er alleine sein wollte oder andere ihn ärgerten. Bevorzugt James Potter und Sirius Black. Es war kein Davonlaufen, sondern ein langsames Zurückziehen, beschwor er sich immer wieder selbst. Er wollte sogar vor sich selbst nicht als Feigling da stehen. Immerhin gehörte er zum Haus der Schlange.

Und jetzt _Lily._

Lily Evans- diese wunderschöne, rothaarige, mit grünen Augen versehene Lily Evans. Die Frau, die ihn verwirrte, schon bei ihrem bloßen Anblick noch blasser machte als sonst ohnehin schon. Lily- seine älteste Freundin aus Kindertagen. Aber wieso jetzt?

Was passierte denn nur mit ihm?

Er löschte sein kleines, tragbares Feuerchen mit dem Zauberstab und sie schaute ihn nur an, als habe er sie gerade verhext. „Wie süß! Mach das noch mal. Das war so putzig!" Sie freute sich wie ein Schneekönig über so ein klein bisschen Magie, aber ihr Lachen war so ansteckend, das er leicht lächelte.

„Komm schon, lach doch auch mal. Ich mag es dich lachen zu sehen!" flüsterte sie ihm zu und sein Herz begann noch mehr zu rasen. Sie hatte eindeutig eine Macht über ihn, die ihr nicht bewusst war. Er verzog seine Mundwinkel noch ein wenig nach oben, nur um ihr den Gefallen zu tun ihn lächeln zu sehen. Er war aber so gefangen von den Schneeflocken, die sich in ihren Haaren verfingen, das er nichts mehr weiter registrierte.

Sie schnippte mit den Finger vor seinem Gesicht und lachte erneut auf. „Wo bist du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Bei dir, Lily!" nuschelte er und fragte sich augenblicklich, warum er seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Vor ihr. Er hielt die Luft an und wartete.

„Und wieso denkst du ausgerechnet an mich?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt. Er zitterte, denn das Gespräch nahm Formen an, die er gerne vermeiden wollte.

Sollte sie wissen, dass fast keine Minute mehr verging, ohne das er an sie dachte? Das er von ihr träumte? Nach ihr Ausschau hielt und sich dann doch wegdrehte, wenn sie ihn erblickte? Das er sie gerne beobachtete, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden redete, zu Mittag aß, in der Bibliothek lernte oder im Unterricht, wenn sie zauberte? Das er es war, der ihr bei Zaubertränke im Geheimen half, indem er immer wieder Zutaten in ihren Kessel warf, wenn sie nicht hinsah? Das er immer wieder Umwege ging, um sie wenigstens nur von weiten beobachten zu können?

Sollte er all dies gestehen?

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lily! Vielleicht … äh… weil du deinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung noch nicht geschrieben hast und ich dir dabei helfen könnte?" flüsterte er, wohl weißlich, dass es eine geradezu lächerliche Ausrede war. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf und kam immer näher. Er lief immer zurück, sodass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. „Das. Ist. Eine. Der. Dümmsten. Ausreden. Die. Ich. Je. Von. Dir. Gehört. Habe. Severus!"

Sie betonte jedes Wort einzeln und drückte jedes Mal ihren Finger in seine Brust, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Er fühlte sich nicht in die Ecke gedrängt- im Gegenteil, er genoss ihre Wärme, die ihn anstrahlte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihr je so nah gewesen zu sein. Und obgleich sie ihn spielerisch zurecht wies, durchschwärmten ihn massive Glücksgefühle…

„Evans! Was machst du da mit Schniefelus?" Potter war ungesehen ein Stück weit hinter Lily aufgetaucht und versuchte ihn nun zu provozieren. Die Glücksgefühle waren auf einmal wie weggeblasen. „Wieso gibst du dich mit so etwas ab, Evans? Du hast uns doch zu deiner Unterhaltung! Und wieso stehst du so nahe bei ihm? Hat er dir etwas getan?" fauchte Potter und griff automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab, den er immer im Hosenbund mit sich herumtrug.

„Nein, hat er nicht, Potter…", sie spuckte das letzte Wort fast aus. „… Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Mist. Nur weil du das Einfühlungsvermögen eines Teelöffels hast, müssen ja nicht alle _Männer_…", sie betonte das Wort Männer ganz besonders, um Potter zu demütigen. „…so sein! Komm mal her, Severus!" er traute sich fast nicht sich zu rühren, aber die unausgesprochene Bitte in den Augen Lily´s veranlasste ihn zu ihr zu treten.

Aber er hätte es trotzdem nicht kommen sehen- plötzlich umarmte sie ihn. Dies war keine normale Umarmung, es war eine richtige. Von der Art, wie er sie immer erträumt hatte. Erneut spielte sein Herz und zu seinem großen Schreck auch seine Hormone verrückt. Er roch ihren Duft- ganz leichter Shampoo-Geruch- aber es war es war einfach nur _sie._ Sie und ihr Geruch, der von überall her strömte, von ihren Haaren, ihrer Kleidung und auch von ihrem Gesicht, bildeten eine betörende Mischung.

Da sie wusste, dass Potter und seine Freunde immer noch zuschauten, drängte sie sich näher an ihn heran. Es machte ihr Spaß. Und es überraschte sie, da sie im Vorfeld nicht geplant hatte ihn zu umarmen. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an- sie wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Stattdessen drängte sie sich näher zu ihm und bemerkte seine schwarzen Augen, die anders als sonst schienen. Normalerweise wandte er seinen Blick immer direkt ab. Aber diesmal schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen und ihr fiel zum ersten Mal richtig auf, das seine Augen wahrhaft schwarz waren. Nicht nur dunkelblau, sondern wirklich schwarz.

Dunkle Tiefen, voller Geheimnisse, die sie erforschen wollte.

Sie beugte sich mit ihrem Mund an sein Ohr und flüsterte gerade so leise, das außer ihr und ihm niemand etwas hören konnte. „Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort, Severus! Und ich möchte diese Antwort haben". Er schauderte, was definitiv nicht am Wetter lag. Ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr. Ihre Stimme- so leicht, so gefühlvoll und doch verwirrend. Hatte sie denn keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihm anstellte?

„James, Sirius…", sprach sie die beiden jungen Männer an, die mit sichtlichem Erstaunen auf sie warteten. Erstaunen darüber, dass sie ihn umarmt hatte. Wieso hat sie das getan? Fragten sich beide und James durchzog ein kleiner Stich der Eifersucht. Er überspielte diesen Stich mit der arroganten Meinung, das es dieser komische, schwarzhaarige Vogel, den sie so eben umarmte, nicht wert wäre. Sie tat es gewiss nur aus Mitleid. Redete James sich ein.

„… könnt ihr vielleicht schon reingehen? Ich komm jetzt gleich. Bitte!" fügte sie fast schon flehentlich hinzu, als James und Sirius keine Anstalten machten sich in Bewegung zu setzen. „Ich muss noch gerade etwas klären, kommt schon Jungs!" stichelte sie weiter und machte eine Handbewegung, die eindeutig besagte, dass sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer alleine mit Severus sein wollte.

Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und er verspürte dabei einen leichten Stich. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, in ihren Armen zu liegen.

Die Wärme, die sie verströmte, machte ihn lebendig. Seine Wangen waren erhitzt und er hatte ihren Geruch über die Maßen genossen.

Sie hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und schaute ihn in die Augen. Das Herzrasen begann wieder und sein Körper spielte mittlerweile richtig verrückt. Sein Blutdruck stieg und er wusste partout nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was war falsch? Was richtig?

„Lily…" begann er zaghaft und wusste augenblicklich nicht weiter. Er war noch nie ein Meister der großen Worte gewesen, aber diese Frau brachte ihn dazu, wirklich alles zu vergessen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

„Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", konterte sie und grinste verschlagen. „Wieso willst du das wissen?" fragte er zaghaft. „Weil ich dich kennen lernen will. Ich will wissen, was in dir vorgeht und ich will wissen, wie du wirklich bist. Du bist immer so geheimnisvoll und unergründlich!"

Er seufzte innerlich auf. Natürlich war er geheimnisvoll, er trug sein Herz ja nicht auf der Zunge- jeden Falls nicht bei _IHR_. „Aber du kennst mich doch seit Jahren schon". Er wusste, das dies ihre Frage nicht beantwortete und er schaute zu Boden. Er konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen blicken, ohne das sie gewusst hätte, was er für sie empfand.

„Ach du…", sie schaute ihn gespielt böse an. „Nun, Severus… Was würdest du antworten, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich dich durchaus interessant finde?" Er schluckte hart und schaute sie mehr als entgeistert an. Mit so einer Antwort hätte er unter Garantie nicht gerechnet.

Seine Verzweiflung angesichts dieser Situation machte ihn nervös. Da, wo sie ihm an den Schulter festhielt, brannte seine Haut verzweifelt. Nicht schmerzhaft, sondern vielmehr mehr als kribbelnd. Er traute sich immer noch nicht hochzusehen zu ihr, doch sie kam ihm zuvor. Sie fasste mit ihrer kleinen Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es leicht, sodass er jetzt in ihre Augen blicken musste. „Sei doch nicht so schüchtern, ich tue dir doch nichts. Ich verspreche es!"

Ihre Hand zog sie erstaunlicherweise nicht von ihm weg und jetzt prickelte sein Gesicht auch noch. Er spürte wie er anfing rot zu werden. Sie schmunzelte und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Ihre Haut war so schön weich und unbewusst schmiegte er sich kurz in ihre Hand. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. So als ob ihre Hand genau für ihn gemacht wäre. Aber er verbiss sich diese Gedanken schnell wieder. Seine Phantasie nahm wirklich überhand, befand er.

„Magst du mich denn auch ein bisschen?" flüsterte sie zurück und schaute ihn traurig an. _Oh, Lily, Wenn du wüsstest. _

„Ich mag dich ein bisschen mehr als nur mögen!" presste er gequält. Sie folterte ihn gekonnt. So, wie es nur Frauen konnten, die etwas von einem Mann wissen wollten. Egal, was der Preis dafür war. Deshalb schloss er die Augen und hoffte, sie ließe die Sache jetzt auf sich beruhen. Aber da unterschätzte er die Frauen und vor allem unterschätzte er _sie_ dabei.

Ihr Gesicht kam seinem immer näher und wenn er nicht gerade schon das Atmen fast gänzlich eingestellte hatte, so wäre er jetzt an einem Schock gestorben.

„Entspann dich, Severus!" Ihre Stimme klang etwas zittrig, aber trotzdem verheißungsvoll und samtig. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen gesamten Körper und fühlte sich an, als stünden selbst seine Haarspitzen unter Strom.

„Lily…", er wusste nicht, wie oft er ihren Namen schon geflüstert hatte. Manchmal einfach nur, um sie davon abzuhalten, irgendetwas zu tun, was für ihn oder sie peinlich werden konnte. Und in einer derartigen Situation befanden sich jetzt beide. Er schloss die Augen und genoss unter immenser Hochspannung ihr Gesicht an seinem. Sie war nunmehr nur noch Millimeter von ihm entfernt und er fühlte ihren warmen Atem an seinem erhitzten Gesicht. Sein Verstand war nunmehr gänzlich weggelaufen.

Und ihrer anscheinend auch, als sie Mut fasste und ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Ganz leicht und sanft, fast wie ein Hauch, sodass er im ersten Moment gar nicht registrierte, was sie tat. Doch dann schossen tausende Funken in seine Lippen und er öffnete überrascht seine Augen.

Er legte seine rechte Hand, die bis dahin verkrampft in seiner Hosentasche gelegen hatte, in ihre Haare und griff automatisch in ihre Mütze, um ihren Nacken zu ergreifen. Woher er den Mut dafür fand, wusste er nicht, aber auf einmal spürte er ihre sanfte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er wohlig aufseufzte.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich im Einklang miteinander, so als ob sie wahrlich wie zwei Puzzleteile zusammenpassten. Er schloss erneut die Augen und genoss einfach. Sein Körper entspannte sich etwas und er zog sie sogar noch ein wenig zu sich hin.

Ihre Zunge stupste gegen ihre Lippen und er fragte sich, woher sie das wusste. Aber als er ihrer Zunge Einlass gewährte, fragte er nicht mehr, sondern streichelte sie automatisch. Seine linke Hand legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, das genauso erhitzt wie seines war und streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihre Wangen.

So sanft, so zart… Wieso konnte er die Welt nicht genau _jetzt_ anhalten?

.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk (Evanescence- My Immortal)

Ahhhh…

Er schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er war schweißgebadet und atmete nur noch bruchstückhaft aus und ein. Etwas schnitt ihm die Kehle zu. Sein Herz raste und er wusste einen Moment nicht, wo er war. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Er lag in seinem Bett, die Decken waren überall verstreut und langsam aber sicher registrierte, das es nur ein Traum gewesen war.

„Lily…" flüsterte er leise mit brüchiger Stimme und ließ sich wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen.

_Er sollte in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden_.

Immer und immer wieder tauchte dieser Traum vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Jede Sekunde davon war zu kostbar. Er wollte sich in den Traumsequenzen verlieren.

Sie hatte ihn umarmt und geküsst. Dieser Kuss, den sie ihm gestohlen hatte, sollte sein erster und letzter gewesen sein. Seither küsste er nicht mehr.

Er hielt Lily in Ehren. Er hielt sie auch immer noch in Ehren, als sie diesen Potter heiratete. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Einladung erinnern. Das glückliche Paar lachte ihm auf der offiziellen Einladung voller Inbrunst entgegen und hieß ihn zur Hochzeit willkommen. Am Hochzeitstag hatte er aus lauter Verlust, dass er Lily endgültig an Potter verlor, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey getrunken und das Glas anschließend mit brachialer Gewalt gegen seine Wand geschmissen.

Seine Fäuste flogen hinterher. Er schrie seinen ganzen Schmerz über seine verlorene Liebe, seine nunmehr verheiratete, verlorene, große Liebe einfach hinaus. Seine Hände dankten es ihm mit mehrmals gebrochenen Fingern. Was er aber erst am nächsten Tag bemerkte, so betrunken war er gewesen.

Als er hörte, dass Lily schwanger war, trank er wieder, aber ließ seine Fäuste in Ruhe. Sondern schmiss nur seine Phiolen durch die Gegend und zerstörte sein halbes Labor. Er traf noch einmal Lily mit sichtlich gerundeten Bäuchlein und er wünschte sich augenblicklich so sehr, dass es _sein Kind_ sein möge, das unter ihrem Herzen heranwuchs, dass er es gar nicht fertig brachte ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Er starrte nur auf ihren Bauch und als sie irgendwann wegging, überkam ihn ein geradezu schreckliches Verlustgefühl. Er hörte nur nach ein leises: „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Für alles!"

_Es war, als hätte er sie zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen._

Sein Herz raste immer noch und ein Teil von ihm ahnte schreckliches.

Dieser Traum war nicht normal, er hatte seit Monaten nicht mehr von Lily geträumt.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

Es war die Nacht, in dem ein gewisser Zauberer seinen Fuß in ein bestimmtes Haus in Godric´s Hollow setzen sollte.

Als er erfuhr, was er- dessen Name nicht genannt werden sollte- getan hatte, brach er zusammen.

Er apparierte umgehend nach Hogsmeade, um Dumbledore zu sprechen. Der Schmerz fraß ihn derweil von innen auf.

_Lily. _

_SEINE Lily._

_Tot. _

Er würde sie nie wieder in die Arme nehmen können und ihren Duft riechen. Nie wieder ihr Haar im Wind flattern sehen und ihre Augen leuchten, wenn sie ihn sah.

Mit schnellen und unbarmherzigen Schritten ging er zum Direktorenbüro. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore da war und klopfte.

„Herein!" lautete die Antwort, vor der er sich gefürchtet und sie trotzdem erbeten hatte. Er drückte die Klinge herunter und trat ein. Der große, weiße Mann staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihn erblickte. Er sah Zorn in Augen des alten, weisen Mannes, aber auch Enttäuschung, Trauer und ein Stück weit… Was war es bloß? … Mitleid?

„Severus? Was machst du hier?" raunte er ihn an, seine Stimme war hart, schneidend. Er begrüßte ihn nicht direkt, dafür war diese Situation zu traurig, zu ausweglos.

Snape setzte sich nicht, sondern blieb stehen. Seinen Kopf wandte er zu Boden- schaute den Teppich an. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er erbebte leicht. Alles in ihm brannte vor Schmerz, Kummer und erbarmungsloser Hilflosigkeit.

Es fraß sich in jede Pore, er wagte kaum zu atmen, so sehr riss in der Schmerz sein Herz auseinander. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und jetzt begannen auch die ersten Tropfen salziger Tränen seine Augen hinunter zu laufen. Noch sagte er nichts, aber als er Dumbledore, der Mann, der ihn immer unterstützt hatte, neben sich spürte und fühlte, wie der alte Mann ihn tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legte, brach es aus ihm heraus. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei sank der ansonsten so stolze Mann zu Boden, vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Armen und schrie.

Seine ganze Trauer, sein gesamtes Leid verwandelte sich in grausames Schreien. Das einzige, was Dumbledore immer wieder heraushörte, waren die Worte: „Lily…" und „Tot…".

Er wusste, dass diese Nacht den Mann, der vor ihm lag und seine Beine so krampfhaft umfasste, als würden sie ihm Hilfe versprechen, gebrochen war. Der Mann, den er vorher als stolzen und unbeugsamen Mann kennengelernt hatte, wurde durch die unerfüllte Liebe zu einer ebenso stolzen Frau gebrochen.

.com/watch?v=I7u1A5V8NcU (One Republic- Apologize)


End file.
